nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiyuki Ito
Yoshiyuki Ito is a composer that currently works as the head producer of Lantis. He used to work on various Koei projects. Albums * Dolucky no Kusayakiu Official Music Collection (1994) * ''Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo Sound Memoriam'' (1994) * MAJIN TENSEI EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION (1994) * [[SUPER METROID "SOUND IN ACTION"|''SUPER METROID "SOUND IN ACTION"]] (1994) * [[The Legend of Zelda SOUND & DRAMA|''The Legend of Zelda SOUND & DRAMA]] (1994) * Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho 2 ~Kakutou no Shou~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.2 (1994) * WILD TRAX: RARE TRACKS FOR DRIVING (1994) * Wizap! The CD (1994) * Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho: Tokubetsuhen ~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.3 (1995) * ''Super Donkey Kong Game Music CD Jungle Fantasy'' (1995) * Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho FINAL: Makai Saikyou Retsuden ~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.4 (1995) * SUPER ROBOT WARS IV Powerful Music Battle (1995) * Lady Stalker ~Challenge from the Past~ (1995) * MAJIN TENSEI II EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION (1995) Song Credits [[Dolucky no Kusayakiu Official Music Collection|''Dolucky no Kusayakiu Official Music Collection]] *Oh FRIENDS! ~ Sandlot Baseball Match - Arrangement *Amigo Amigo ~Dolucky's Theme~ - Arrangement [[Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo Sound Memoriam|Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo Sound Memoriam]] *Prologue ~A Message~ - Arrangement *Tapestry - Arrangement *The theme of Fire Emblem - Arrangement *In action - Arrangement *Sacred Child of God, White Sage (Gato's Theme) - Arrangement *The last stand - Arrangement *Epilogue - Arrangement [[MAJIN TENSEI EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION|MAJIN TENSEI EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION]] *THE WRATH OF GOD (Arrange Version) - Arrangement [[SUPER METROID "SOUND IN ACTION"|SUPER METROID "SOUND IN ACTION"]] *Theme of SUPER METROID (Arrange Version) - Arrangement (w/Masumi Ito) *Crateria - Space Pirates Appear (Arrange Version) - Arrangement (w/Masumi Ito) *Space Warrior - Samus Aran's Theme (Arrange Version) - Arrangement (w/Masumi Ito) *SUPER METROID Ending (Arrange Version) - Arrangement (w/Masumi Ito) *METROID Ending (Arrange Version) - Arrangement (w/Masumi Ito) [[The Legend of Zelda SOUND & DRAMA|The Legend of Zelda SOUND & DRAMA]] *Overworld - Arrangement *Sanctuary Dungeon - Arrangement *Dark Overworld - Arrangement *Kakariko Village - Arrangement [[Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho 2 ~Kakutou no Shou~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.2|Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho 2 ~Kakutou no Shou~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.2]] *Toguro 100% (Arrange Version) - Arrangement *The Battle Ends (Arrange Version) - Arrangement *Player Select (Action Track) - Arrangement *When the Sun Shines Again (Inst. Arrange Version) - Arrangement [[WILD TRAX: RARE TRACKS FOR DRIVING|WILD TRAX: RARE TRACKS FOR DRIVING]] *TITLE ～ AQUA TUNNEL - Arrangement *EASY RIDE ～ SKY RAMP - Arrangement [[Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho: Tokubetsuhen ~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.3|Yu☆Yu☆Hakusho: Tokubetsuhen ~ Game Music Ensemble Vol.3]] *Opening - Arrangement *Selection - Arrangement *Forest (Battle) - Arrangement *Dark Dome (Second Arena) - Arrangement *Guillotine Hill - Arrangement *Interstice of Dimensions - Arrangement *Subspace - Arrangement *Technique Introduction - Arrangement *Match End - Arrangement *Omen - Arrangement [[Super Donkey Kong Game Music CD Jungle Fantasy|Super Donkey Kong Game Music CD Jungle Fantasy]] *Title Screen (Cranky's Theme) "Arrange Version" ~ TITLE SCREEN PAGE - Arrangement *Underwater Level "Arrange Version" ~ WATER MUSIC - Arrangement *Factory Level "Arrange Version" ~ THE WAREHOUSE LEVEL - Arrangement *Forest Level "Arrange Version" ~ FOREST LEVEL - Arrangement *Funky Kong's Theme "Arrange Version" ~ FUNKY KONG PAGE - Arrangement *Donkey Kong Country Map "Arrange Version" ~ THE MAP PAGE - Arrangement *Jungle Level "Arrange Version" ~ JUNGLE LEVEL, SYNTH + SOUND EFFECTS VERSION OF STAGE ONE - Arrangement [[SUPER ROBOT WARS IV Powerful Music Battle|SUPER ROBOT WARS IV Powerful Music Battle]] *Main Theme ~Crossing Time~ (Arrange Version) - Arrangement *Power and Art (Arrange Version) - Arrangement *Valsion (Arrange Version) - Arrangement *Ending (Arrange Version) - Arrangement [[MAJIN TENSEI II EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION|MAJIN TENSEI II EXCELLENCE SOUND COLLECTION'']] *Deja Vu - Arrangement *A.D. 1995 Story - Arrangement *Heaven - Arrangement *Sourpuss - Arrangement *Poem of Memories - Arrangement *Theme of Endless - Arrangement